Giving Up?
by TokioHotelluver93
Summary: Sam and Dean were finishing up a werewolf hunt and came across two little girls, with their names clear, the apocalypse over, and Sam now powerless will the boys care for the girls?  Full summery on my profile  *Rated T for language*
1. Chapter 1

**A/N~ Please read this before starting the story! First off, this story came to me in a dream, and the characters will most likely be OOC because the story will probably play out exactly like my dream, so anyway since this story has been plaguing my dreams for a few days now I decided to write it. **

**Disclaimer~ I do not own Supernatural, I only own the two little girls, and any other unrecognizable characters.**

Dean and Sam were finishing up on a hunt, when Sam heard the cry of a young child. Dean and Sam shared a look before burning the remains of the werewolf they had been hunting before rushing towards the sounds of the cries. Sam looked at the two children who hiding in the bushes. The older little girl had brown hair and bright blue eyes; she looked to be about eight years old. The younger little girl had blond hair and green eyes, and she looked to be about five, and she was being held close in the arms of the older one as she sobbed. Dean looked at Sam before handing Sam a vile of holy water.

Sam took the water to the girls and had them both take a sip, which they did thankfully. Both of the girls were filthy. "Dean, we can't leave them here." Sam whispered.

"I agree Sam, but we can't take care of two kids either!" Dean replied.

"Mister, can you help us find our mommy?" the older of the two asked.

"How long have you two been out here?" Sam asked softly as he got down to their level.

"Two days, mommy told us to hide when the monster came." She replied quietly.

"Did the monster bite you girls?" Dean asked.

"No mister, but it bit mommy." The older girl replied.

"Sam…" Dean said giving his brother a look.

"I know Dean….we need to get them somewhere safe." Sam replied.

"Sam, we can't. We don't have any money to care for kids." Dean replied.

"Dean, our names were cleared, come on man, the apocalypse is over, I lost my powers. We can give up hunting to take care of them." Sam replied giving his brother the puppy dog eyes.

Dean sighed, giving in. "Fine, but we are not giving up hunting." He finally said.

Sam smiled and he asked the girls, "What are your names?"

"I am Sarah..." the younger one answered.

"I am Amy." The older of the two replied.

"How old are you girls?" Sam asked.

"Seven and five." Amy answered.

"Come on Sam we need to get them to the hotel, then one of us will have to go out and get the supplies needed." Dean said.

Sam nodded and he helped the girls up, and held their hands as the four of them walked back to the impala. Once they had put the girls in the back seat Sam asked, "Are we going to get a bigger room?"

"No Sam, once of us will be sleeping on a cot we get brought in." Dean replied with a smirk.

Sam chuckled as he thought of ways to get Dean to sleep on the cot. When they got back to the hotel they both picked up one of the girls, who were now sleeping soundly. They carried them into the room, and Dean showered once they had the girls in the bed farthest from the door. "Sam, I am gonna shower and then run out to the store and get them some things." Dean said.

Sam nodded and kicked back on the bed. Dean took a quick shower and once he was clean and dressed he headed back out. He pulled into a Wal-Mart parking lot thirty minutes later. Dean cursed as he realized he had no idea what the girls liked, nor what size they wore. He got out of the impala and walked to the main entrance of the store. He grabbed a cart and walked to the children's section. He threw in a couple of outfits, deciding that he would bring the girls back in the morning to let them get some stuff they would need.

After an hour of picking up a few activities, snacks, clothes, shampoos, conditioners, children's medications, tooth paste, tooth brushes and a hair brush for the girls he went to the check out. "Good evening sir." He was greeted by the cashier.

"Evening." Dean replied, not in the mood to flirt with the cute red-head ringing up his purchases.

"Will that be all for you sir?" she asked Dean, clearly disappointed.

"Yes, thanks." Dean replied paying with his credit card, he and Sam had gotten a couple in their name after they got their names cleared.

"Have a good evening Mr. Winchester." The woman said.

Dean nodded and put carried the bags to the car, and drove back to the hotel. Once he got there and unloaded the bags from the store. Once back inside he smiled as he saw the girls were watching TV as Sam slept. "Here, you two need to shower and get changed." Dean said.

"Yes sir." The girls replied.

"Oh before you do that, do you have any other family?" Dean asked.

"No sir, after mommy had Sarah daddy left and no one else wanted anything to do with us. It's just us…and mommy." Amy answered.

"Sweetheart, I don't think your mommy is…well you said mommy was bit by the monster right?" Dean asked.

"Yes sir….mommy won't come back, will she?" Amy asked.

"No." Dean replied softly.

The girls cried silently as they got the stuff together. "Dean, are we gonna stay with you?" Sarah asked.

"For now." Dean answered wishing he could give a more definite answer to the girls.

They nodded accepting the answer and went to the bathroom to shower. Once the girls returned to the room Dean tucked them back into bed, and he then woke Sam telling him to move to the cot that had been brought up while the girls were sleeping. "Dean, you woke me up for that?" Sam asked.

"Well, the cot is not close to the door." Dean replied.

Sam grumbled "Jerk…" he muttered as he moved to the cot.

"Bitch." Dean replied, not missing a beat. Dean got under the covers, put his hand on his knife under his pillow and fell asleep.

**A/N~ So there is chapter one, I hope you all like it. Please review! I will try to update again at some point today, but in order to do that I need at least one review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N~ Before I start this chapter I want to thank everyone who has started my story, and I want you all to know that every time I get someone add the story to favorites, or alerts, or even author alerts, I will send you a PM personally thanking you. To anyone who reviews, even when the story is complete, whenever that may be, I will reply, giving you my thanks. So please let me know what you think.**

**DISCLAIMER~ I don't own Supernatural, no matter how much I want to. I only own any unrecognizable characters. **

When Dean awoke to screaming he went into hunter mode and pulled the knife out from under the pillow and looked around the room, when he saw Sarah in bed and no Amy he started to worry. "Amy, where are you?" Dean called as he walked over to Sarah, who had tears streaming down her face, Sam too was missing. "Damn it Sammy…" Dean muttered.

"Amy sick Dean!" Sarah cried when Dean looked at her.

"Where is she?" Dean asked.

"In the bathroom, Sam is with her." Sarah replied.

Dean nodded and put the knife back. "Why did you scream kiddo?" he asked, knowing Sam was taking care of the sick girl.

"I had a bad dream…" Sarah replied.

Dean sighed; he remembered when Sammy was her age. Dean walked over to Sarah who was still shedding tears and he pulled her into his arms. "Alright, I have you its okay." Dean soothed as she cried on his chest.

Sam walked out of the bathroom with Amy minutes later. Amy was pale; the only color on her face was a light red tint on her cheeks, indicating fever. "She okay Sammy?" Dean asked.

"She is fine, just a bit of an upset stomach, is Sarah alright?" Sam asked as he watched his brother sooth the crying girl.

"Yeah, she had a bad dream." Dean replied.

Sam nodded and helped Amy back into bed. "Dean, Sarah will probably get sick as well, I mean they were in the woods for two days with God knows what to eat and drink. Maybe we should take them to Bobby." Sam said as he helped dean, tuck in the once again sleeping girls.

"I agree Sam, but maybe it would be best if we just showed up with them." Dean replied.

"Yeah, I will run out and pick up something to eat that will be easy on the girls' stomachs, and I will get them some more clothes, we can head out when I return." Sam replied.

"What about seat belts?" Dean asked.

"You have never worried about that before." Sam stated.

"But now we have two young children to watch out for Sam." Dean replied.

"Dean, dad never had seatbelts, we were always safe." Sam replied.

Dean sighed, but nodded thinking that maybe he could talk Bobby into helping him install some in the back for the girls. Sam got the keys from Dean and head after showering and getting dressed. Dean packed up the duffels and he packed up the Wal-Mart bags for the girls. Once they awoke, Dean got the thermometer. "Amy, I need to check your temp." he said as he handed the thermometer to the girl.

Amy nodded and placed the thermometer under her tongue and when it beeped, she made a beeline for the bathroom. Dean read the temp, "100.3….good thing I picked up some children's Tylenol." Dean thought out loud. He sat the thermometer back in the first aid kit and ran into the bathroom where Amy was trying to keep her hair out of her face while she got sick. Dean looked towards Sarah and told her to stay put and he walked over to Amy and took her hair and held it back for her.

When she finished he helped her to the sink so she could wash her mouth out. When that was taken care of he helped her back to the bed. Sam had returned then and he was ready to go. He had given Amy some crackers and Sprite, same to Sarah. "I will load the car." Dean said.

Sam nodded and watched the girls while dean made three trips to and from the Impala to load it up. Finally the four of them got into the car and headed to Bobby's. "Where are we going Dean?" Sarah asked.

"We are going to go see a friend." Dean replied.

Sarah nodded and dozed off, Amy followed suit. "So Dean, are we going to make it legal?" he asked.

"What are you talking about Sam?" Dean asked.

"Are you going to adopt the girls? They seem to have taken to you." Sam replied.

"I don't know Sam; I don't want to give up hunting." Dean answered.

"Dean, don't give me that crap, I know you have always wanted to have a family, and well here is your chance. Hell I can help, but I would rather not adopt as a couple." Sam replied.

"Way to ruin the conversation Sam…" Dean grumbled. Sam laughed, and was about to say something else when one of the girls whimpered.

"Dean, stop!" Sarah cried out softly as she fought back a gag.

Dean pulled over to the side of the road, but not in time. Poor little Sarah had thrown up on the floor of the Impala, Amy opened the door as the car stopped and got out, dropped to her knees and got sick as well. "Sam, can you get Amy?" Dean asked.

Sam nodded, helping the older sister. Dean helped Sarah out of the car and held her close as she apologized over and over. "Please don't hit me, I am sorry…" She mumbled.

This shocked Dean. "Why would I hit you baby girl?" Dean asked.

"Cuz I throwed up in your car." She replied.

"I would not hit you baby girl. Not for something you can't control." Dean replied softly. "Now, let's get you cleaned up." He added.

Sarah smiled and Dean cleaned her up, and then cleaned the floor of the Impala. He and Sam loaded the girls back up and then got back in themselves, Dean opting to let Sam drive while he sat with the girls. "Dean, are you feeling sick to man?" Sam asked.

"No Sam, I am just worried about the girls." Dean replied quietly, hoping Sam didn't hear, but he did and he smiled.

'Dean is going to be a great father to those two.' Sam thought as he got in the driver's seat after making sure the girls and Dean were comfortable.

'This is going to be a long drive.' Dean thought as he looked at Amy, and then Sarah and he noticed both of them had their arms wrapped around their stomachs as they snuggled into Dean's sides.

**A/N~ Now I didn't get any chapter one reviews, and the only reason I am posting this chapter is because someone favorited the story, and someone else subscribed, so this chapter goes out to you **_**XxLaydee-PreciousxX **_**and **_**Mal42 **_**so thank you to very much! Hope you liked it!**


	3. Chapter 3

When they finally arrived at Bobby's the girls were in a deep sleep. Bobby walked outside after he heard the Impala pull in. "Dean, Sam, I was not expecting to see you so soon." Bobby said as he walked down to the boys.

"Bobby, we need a place to crash for a while." Dean said as he got out of the car, picking up Sarah.

"Who are the kids?" Bobby asked shocked when Sam pulled Amy out of the car.

"Amy is the one in Sam's arms, and this is Sarah, the both of them are ill, and that's why we need a place to crash." Dean explained.

"Of course you can stay here Dean, but please explain how you and Sammy boy ended up with two little girls." Bobby replied.

"I will Bobby, but first we need to get them settled down." Dean replied.

Bobby nodded and got the boys duffels and the Wal-mart bags out of the car and took them to Sam and Dean's room. When the girls were settled in Sam's bed the three adults walked to the kitchen.

"Care to explain?" Bobby asked after getting a beer for himself and handing one to Sam and Dean.

"Well, Dean and I were finishing up the werewolf hunt, when we heard the cry of a child. Once we cleaned up after the killing we went to check it out. We found Sarah and Amy; their mother was bit by the werewolf." Sam explained.

"And none of their family wants them." Dean added.

Sam nodded and continued, "So they are going to stay with us for a while."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Bobby asked.

"Well, the apocalypse is over, I lost my powers, and our names are cleared." Sam replied.

"Are you boys going to adopt them?" Bobby asked.

"I am not planning on it, but I think Dean would make a good father for them, they have both taken to him already." Sam replied.

Dean looked at Sam and was about to say something when he heard one of the girls coughing. He got up and rushed to his room, and saw Amy holding a trash bin under Sarah's chin, while she herself fought not to get sick. "Sammy!" Dean hollered.

Sam rushed to the room, and took over helping Sarah so Dean could get Amy to the bathroom. "Dean, I don't feel good…" Amy moaned as he pulled her hair out of her face before she leaned over the toilet.

"I know baby girl, you probably just have the flu. You and Sarah will be just fine." Dean soothed.

When Amy finished Dean took her back to the bedroom, where Sarah was sleeping. Amy got into the bed, and Dean took the trash bin from Sam, and Sam went back to the living room. Dean cleaned out the trash bin and then grabbed the one out of the bathroom, placing one beside Amy on the floor and the other on Sarah's side of the bed.

Dean went back to the living room to join Bobby and Sam. "Okay, so since we didn't take them in or call the authorities, how would we go about getting certified to be their foster parents?" Dean asked.

"Well, there have been no amber alerts out in the past week, so I guess you would take them to the station and they would direct you from there." Bobby replied.

"Actually, you should probably call them and have them come out here since the girls are ill." Sam replied.

Dean nodded and asked Bobby to make the call, because he heard one of the girls. "What's wrong?" Dean asked when he saw both of the girls curled in a ball with their arms wrapped around their stomachs.

He also noticed how fevered the girls looked. He got the thermometer and took their temperatures, and gave them both some Tylenol. When that was said and done he got into the bed, between the two of them and they snuggled into his sides. "Everything is going to be okay." Dean cooed.

Sam smiled from the doorway, he had seen everything. 'He is going to be one hell of a daddy.' He thought before quietly walking back to the living room.

Dean smiled at both of the girls, "Before you two fall asleep I want to ask you something." Dean said.

"What?" they asked in unison.

"Do you girls want to live with me?" Dean asked.

"Forever?" Amy asked.

"Well, first it will only be while I foster you, and then afterwards it would probably be permanently if the courts saw me as a fit parent." Dean replied.

Both girls nodded and fell into light slumbers. Dean smiled at his girls. A few hours later Sam came to get Dean and the girls, the police as well as a lawyer and social worker had arrived. Dean woke up his girls and held their hands, both of them carrying a trash bin. Once they arrived to the living room Dean sat on the couch between both girls. "Hello, I am Officer Keller, this is my partner Officer Dan, and the two with us are Mr. Adams, and the social worker is Lynne." Officer Keller introduced.

"I am Dean, this is Sam, that's Bobby, and these two cutie pies are Amy and Sarah." Dean said, pointing to each person in turn.

"Dean, where did you find these two girls?" Officer Keller asked.

"In the woods, me and my brother were hunting and we heard them cry, so we went to them." Dean answered.

"Where is their mother?" Lynne asked.

"We don't think she is alive, we were hunting a bear, and Amy informed us that it bit her mother, so we are guessing she was attacked and dragged away." Dean replied.

"What are their last names?" Lynne then asked.

"Smith…" Amy replied weakly.

"One more question from the officers, then we will take over." Mr. Adams said.

"Do you know anything about their family's location?" Officer Dan asked.

"No, all we know is what the girls have told us, and they have told us that their father walked out on them, and the rest of their family wants nothing to do with them." Dean replied.

"Very well, have a good day." The officers said and they then left.

"Sir, you know taking on two little girls will be tough." Mr. Adams said.

"Yes sir, however I helped raise my brother Sam, so I think I will manage." Dean explained.

Lynne nodded and handed over the correct paper work to make the girls his 'foster' children. "Now, this is only temporary, should we find a relative of the girls who wants them you may have a fight on your hands." Lynne said.

"I am well aware of that." Dean replied.

Lynne nodded and right as Dean was about to sign all the papers, giving him all rights for medical, dental, schooling, and caring for the girls Amy picked up the bin and started to heave. Dean sat the pen down and held her hair back and soothed her. When she finished she cried into his chest. "Shhh baby, it's alright. We are going to take you to the doctor if you and your sister don't get better soon." He soothed.

When Amy stopped crying, Sam took the trash bin and emptied it, then returned it. Dean signed all the papers and the social worker left, saying she would make weekly checks. Dean nodded then noticed she had not looked around the house, and then again, he also noticed the lack of weapons. He would ask Bobby about that when Mr. Adams left.

"Mr. Winchester," Mr. Adams started after looking at Dean's signature. Dean nodded for him to continue, "You have all rights to care for Amy and Sarah Smith, and we just need to fill out a couple more documents. Just about their medical history, or as much as they know." Mr. Adams continued.

"Diabetes on mom's side, nothing on dads." Amy said.

Mr. Adams nodded and wrote that down. "No allergies to medication for me, Sarah is allergic to Penicillin, no food allergies for either of us." Amy continued.

"When are your birthdays?" Mr. Adams then asked.

"June 23, 1998 is mine, and Sarah's is June 26, 2003." Amy replied.

"So you ladies are seven and five?" Mr. Adams asked.

"Yes…" Amy replied.

Mr. Adams nodded and finished writing up the papers then handed them to Dean to sign. "You are all set Mr. Winchester." He said and handed him a copy of the medical records. "I will see what I can do about getting a hold of the girls full medical records, birth certificates included." He added then left.

"Okay, let's get you two ladies back to bed." Dean said as he carried them both to their room.

"Dean, I will take the other guest room, you stay with the girls." Sam said.

Dean nodded and thanked him as he sat the buckets down, one on each side of the girls' bed.

Dean smiled at his girls before he walked back to the living room with Sam to discuss when the girls should be taken to the doctor. They also discussed who would do what and when they would be taken to the store to get more clothes. Dean asked Bobby about seat belts for the Impala, which shocked the elder hunter, but also made him smile.

After a long evening, Bobby and Sam went to their rooms for the night. Dean followed suit, but instead of getting into his bed he got in between the girls on the small twin sized bed and smiled as they snuggled into him.

**A/N~ Hope you all liked this chapter, thanks to my three reviewers and thanks to those who have added this story to their alerts, and thanks to those who favorited it! Please review, I will try to get the next chapter out by Sunday Dec. 19****th**** at the latest!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N~ Okay, I have to say two things before starting this chapter, so please read this. Firstly the year is 2005 in the story, so Amy is seven, and as for Sarah I meant to put her birth year as 2000. So she is five. Sam and Dean completed everything before 2005, so yeah, don't ask why it's just how it played out. Now that that is cleared up, please keep in mind that Sarah was born in 2000, and the year is 2005. **

**Disclaimer~ I do not own any Supernatural characters, or events. I only own the unrecognizable characters, well and the plot for this fanfic! **

Dean's night was not very restful; he spent half the night in the bathroom with Sarah, and the other half with Amy. Even though he was lacking in sleep, he had a smile on his face when he saw his girls snuggling on the bed. He quietly left the room and went to the kitchen to get some coffee. "Morning Dean." Sam greeted, Bobby was nowhere to be seen.

"Morning Sam, where's Bobby?" Dean asked in response.

"Said he had to check out the Impala." Sam replied giving Dean a knowing smile.

Dean nodded and sat down, exhausted, at the kitchen table with his coffee. "Long night?" Sam asked.

"Sammy, you have no idea." Dean replied with a sigh.

"Are the girls alright?" Sam asked.

"They finally stopped throwing up, probably because they have nothing left. I am taking them to the hospital in a few minutes." Dean replied.

"Do you want me to come?" Sam asked.

"No, I got it Sammy. Stay here and find out where Bobby put all his stuff." Dean replied, glancing around the kitchen.

Sam nodded and then Bobby walked in. "Morning Dean, long night?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah, girls kept me up all night. I am taking them in." Dean replied.

"You planning on taking the Impala?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah, did you install the seat belts?" Dean asked.

"Yes." Bobby answered with a smile.

Dean smiled and then went to get the girls ready to go. When he walked in the room, he didn't want to wake them up, but he knew he had to. "Amy, wake up baby girl." Dean said softly as he brushed her long hair out of her face. Amy stirred and looked at Dean with her bright blue eyes. "I am taking you and Sarah to the doctor." Dean whispered.

Amy nodded and allowed Dean to help her change clothes; he helped Sarah as well after waking her. He carried them both to the car, and then walked back in and grabbed the buckets. Once the girls were buckled in, buckets in hand, Dean got into the driver's seat and put his seat belt on, 'Have to set the example' He thought as he carefully drove to the hospital. Once he parked the car he helped the girls in, they insisted on walking, so he supported their weight.

"I need to sign in my daughters." Dean said to the receptionist once he got in with the girls.

One look at the girls had the receptionist calling for two gurneys. Dean followed his girls as they were rushed into the back. "Sir, you have to wait here." A nurse said as Dean tried to get back to his girls.

"Please, let me through to my babies." Dean begged.

"I am sorry sir, but for the initial exam, you need to wait here." The nurse replied.

Dean was about to reply when the shout of "DEAN!" Was heard through the whole hospital ER.

"I take it you're Dean?" the nurse asked.

Dean said nothing and just nodded, the nurse sighed and led him back to Amy and Sarah. "It's all right, I am here. Shhh." Dean soothed the girls as he sat between them, the doctors had kept them in the same cubical, Dean grabbed one of Amy's hands and one of Sarah's.

"Sir, we are going to get some blood and hook them up to an IV." A doctor said entering the room.

"Alright, um, you should know, my brother and I found them, a couple days ago in the woods. Amy said they had been there for a couple days." Dean said.

"Thank you sir, I imagine the parents are on their way?" the doctor asked as two nurses got blood from each of the girls.

"No Sir, I am their foster dad." Dean replied.

The doctor gave the girls a sympathetic look before leaving the family. The nurses soon left with the blood and returned only to hook up the IV lines. "Dean, I wanna go home…" Amy said.

"I know you do baby girl, I know." Dean cooed.

"Daddy…" Sarah said softly.

Dean was shocked for a moment before he realized the girl was looking at him as she spoke. "You my daddy now…" Sarah said, though it came out as a question.

"Yes baby girl, I am your daddy now. Amy's too, if she wants." Dean replied.

"I can call you daddy?" Amy asked.

Dean nodded, tears glistening in his eyes. His girls were calling him daddy. He hoped that by some chance he would get to adopt them, and become their daddy, legally. The family of three was quiet until the doctor returned. "Seems they both have a strain of the stomach flu, I am going to prescribe something for their nausea, and I will also be giving them some medication for the flu itself. For now keep them on a clear liquid diet. In about seven days, you can put them on a diet of plain white rice, dry toast, and saltine crackers, for about three days, then go back to a normal diet." The doctor explained.

"Alright, Doc, when would you recommend that I take them out to get more clothes and stuff they will need?" Dean asked, not wanting them to get sicker from travel.

"When they can hold food down, I would say three days." He replied.

"Thanks doc." Dean said as he was handed the prescriptions. The doctor nodded and the nurses unhooked the IVs, seeing as they had been there for a good three hours.

"Daddy, I need to use the bathroom." Amy said.

"Me too!" Sarah exclaimed.

Dean chuckled and led them out of the back room and to the bathrooms. He told them he would wait right outside, and they went in, took care of business and quickly walked back out to Dean. They both grabbed one of his hands and the trio walked back to the car.

The drive back to Bobby's place was peaceful. Neither of the girls feeling ill thanks to the meds. When he returned to the Salvage Yard Dean helped his girls back inside and tucked them back into bed. "I will bring you girls some soup in a little while, okay?" Dean said.

"Okay daddy." The girls replied softly before drifting off to sleep.

Dean smiled and walked out of the room and to the living room where Bobby and Sam were watching TV. "So, what did the doc say?" Sam asked.

"They have the stomach flu; they are on a strict clear liquid diet for seven days, then its dry toast, plain white rice and saltine crackers for three days." Dean replied. "He gave them meds for the flu and for nausea. I have to take them out in three days, which the doc okayed if they are holding food down and staying hydrated, to pick up some clothes and such." He added.

Bobby and Sam gave Dean a knowing smile.

"What?" Dean asked.

"What's with the look?" Sam asked.

"What look?" Dean retorted.

"The look on your face, you look like you died and went to heaven." Sam replied.

"Amy and Sarah called me daddy." Dean replied.

"That's great Dean!" Sam cried out.

"Hush up Sammy! The girls are asleep!" Bobby reprimanded.

Sam looked at him sheepishly before replying, "It's Sam."

The three men settled down to watch TV for a bit, while the girls were sleeping soundly in their room.

**A/N~ Hope you all liked this chapter, it was out sooner than I thought, but that is thanks to those of you who subscribed to the story, to me, added the story as a favorite, and to those of you who reviewed. I greatly appreciate the support you all are giving me, and I hope you continue to support me through the journey of this story! Please review! The next chapter will be out no later than Dec. 20****th****! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer~ I only own any unrecognizable characters, and the plot to this fanfic.**

Dean got up a few minutes later and walked to the kitchen, Sam in tow. Dean started on the soup for the girls and Sam took a seat at the table, beer in hand. "So what did Bobby do with all his hunting and research equipment?" Dean asked.

"He gave up hunting, but he has his research stuff in the back office, he still has the salt and other protection up." Sam replied.

"Okay, so Sammy, I am thinking of getting an apartment." Dean said.

"Really? And it's Sam." Sam answered.

"Yes, I want a place for the girls to call home. Of course the apartment would be a temporary place, just until we found a house. Of course you would be welcome to stay with us." Dean replied.

"Well, actually. I think its time I go back to Stanford." Sam said.

Dean gave his brother a small smile and nodded. The soup was ready and Dean prepped two bowls before taking them to the girls. "Amy, Sarah, you two need to eat." He said as he entered the room, soup in hand.

Both girls slowly sat up in bed and Dean handed them their bowls. Dean smiled as he looked at Amy's bright blue eyes, and Sarah's green ones. "Daddy?" young Sarah's voice broke through the silence.

"Yes baby girl?" Dean asked.

"I don't ever wanna leave." Sarah replied.

Dean hugged both his girls and when they finished their soup Dean took the bowls and carried them to the kitchen, where he put them in the sink. "DEAN?" Sam shouted.

Dean cursed under his breath and ran to the living room where Sam sat on the ground, panting. "Sammy? What happened?" Dean asked when he saw Sam's leg twisted at an odd angle.

"Itrippedoverthecoffeetable." Sam said in one breath.

"Come again?" Dean asked.

"I tripped over the coffee table…" Sam repeated with a blush.

Dean could not help it, he laughed. He laughed so hard in fact, that he fell to the floor holding his stomach as it ached from the belly laughs. "What the…" Bobby stated as he walked in.

"Sammy…" Dean could not speak.

"I tripped over the coffee table…" Sam once again repeated with a blush.

Bobby tried to look at him in sympathy; he really did, but he to fell to the ground in a fit of laughter. Dean only stopped laughing when he heard his girls crying. Dean jumped up and ran to their room.

"What's wrong?" Dean asked in a panic, seeing one of his girls on the floor holding her stomach as she heaved, the other on the bed sleeping.

"Daddy…I couldn't get to the bathroom…" Sarah replied.

Dean walked over to her and noticed not only had she thrown up but she had an accident as well. "It's alright baby girl, I am here now." Dean soothed as he helped her to stand up. He got her some clean clothes and walked her to the bathroom.

"Bobby!" Dean called as he ran the bath.

Bobby walked in and asked, "What is it?"

"Can you sit with Amy after you take care of Sam's broken leg?" Dean asked.

"Sam went to the hospital, Josh came to get him. Yeah I can sit with Amy." Bobby replied.

"Oh, and do you mind cleaning up her mess?" Dean asked softly, so Sarah didn't hear.

"Sure." Bobby replied giving Sarah a sympathetic look.

Dean smiled at Bobby then Bobby left the room. "Okay baby girl, come here." Dean cooed.

Dean helped Sarah to undress. "Daddy…I have to go again…" She said softly.

Dean helped her to get onto the toilet before he handed her a bucket, just in case. Turns out she needed the bucket as well. Dean held her hair back as he used his other hand to steady the bucket. "Okay, shhh, just let it out." Dean soothed.

When Sarah had finished Dean helped her to clean up her bottom before putting her in the tub. He gently washed her long blond hair and then he helped her to wash up her body. When that was said and done he dressed her in some clean clothes and then put her back to bed. He then woke Amy and helped her to shower before putting her back to bed as well. Amy was doing much better than Sarah at this point.

Sam returned later that night and said it was just a bad sprain. Dean laughed at his brother as he hobbled around on crutches.

**SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN**

Two weeks later and both Sarah and Amy were back at 100%. Dean decided that it was time to take them to the store to get some stuff that they would need, like more clothes, and some toys as well. "Sam, you coming with?" Dean asked.

"No, but I do think you should check out this apartment complex." Sam replied handing Dean an ad.

Dean thanked him and led the girls to the car and watched as they buckled up. He then got into the driver's seat, buckled his seat belt and drove to the nearest Wal-Mart. When they parked Dean smiled at his girls. "Before we go in, I have two things to talk to you about." Dean said.

"Okay." Amy and Sarah replied, a bit hesitantly.

"First, after this we are going to look at an apartment so we can get out of Uncle Bobby's hair. Second, I will have to get a job, so you girls will be with a babysitter when I am at work, but you will only be with a babysitter when you are not in school." Dean replied.

"Okay daddy." The girls replied with large smiles.

Dean chuckled and got out of the Impala, the girls following his lead. They all joined hands and Dean walked in the store with his girls. The first thing they did was grab a buggy, well actually Dean let each of the girls push one as well, he knew he would be spoiling them rotten. They loaded one of the carts with toys, another with clothes and the last one was books, hygiene items, and lots of snack foods for the girls.

Once everything was paid for Dean took the girls back to the Impala, and loaded up the now weapon free trunk and helped the girls get buckled in. They then headed to the apartment, which turned out to be a fully furnished three bedroom two bathroom apartment. Dean walked in with the girls, and found out that the apartment was not for rent, but for sale. He knew some people bought them, but he didn't think he would ever buy one. Once they had a tour and found out that if they bought it, it would be within walking distance of a garage where Dean would probably work, and the school was right there as well.

Dean filled out the paperwork and they unloaded the Impala once the apartment was signed and paid for.

Dean and the girls settled down to watch a movie, the cable guy would be arranged to come as well as the phone guy, the next day. Dean called Sam and told him they got the place and Sam replied that he and Bobby would visit the next day at some point.

Dean and his girls fell asleep, all snuggled together on the couch.

**A/N~ I know this chapter is a bit rushed, but I have family coming in and they will be here soon, so yeah. Um Because of family coming in I don't know if I will be able to update tomorrow or again today but there will be an update by Dec. 20****th**** at the latest. **** Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N~ Sorry for the chapter being a day late, something came up. So here is the new chapter! **

**Disclaimer~ I only own the plot to this fanfic and any unrecognizable characters. **

****

Dean woke up the next morning with a kink in his neck, but he smiled at his girls. They were still sleeping, both of them resting their heads on his chest. He carefully moved the girls and got up off of the couch. He went to the kitchen and got some of the snacks they bought out so they could eat a little something. 'I am going to have to go shopping when Bobby and Sammy get here.' Dean thought.

He looked over to the couch when he heard the girls stir. "Come on and get something to eat." Dean called.

When the girls walked over and started to get a couple snacks there was a knock on the door. Dean went to answer and allowed Bobby and Sammy to enter the room. "Bobby, can you watch the girls? I need to go to the store real quick, Sammy you are coming with me." Dean said.

"Sure." Bobby replied.

At the same time Sam said, "It's Sam!"

Dean smirked at his brother, telling his girls he would be home soon. He and Sam went to the Impala.

"So, when do you leave for Stanford?" Dean asked.

"In three weeks. Dean, I am sorry, but I have to go." Sam replied.

When Dean was about to ask why Sam continued, "I have to go back because I feel like it will be closure for me. I have to go to the place where Jess died. It's the only way I will be able to get over the death completely."

"Why not just visit there and then come here to go to school?" Dean asked, having one of the dreaded chick flick moments.

"Because Dean, I want to finish what I started, I started school there I have to finish, and I have to do it for not only myself but for Jess." Sam replied.

"Whatever Sammy, you know that there is always a place for you to come if you change your mind." Dean said, ending the conversation.

Sam sighed and the rest of the drive to the store was quiet. Once they got into the store they each grabbed a cart and filled them both to the brim with food, and dishes. When they paid for everything they headed back to the Impala. Dean loaded the trunk up and then got into the driver's seat. Once he and Sam got back to the house they unloaded the car and put everything away.

"DADDY!" Sarah screamed from the living room.

Dean ran to her. "What's wrong baby?" He asked her when she jumped into his arms sobbing.

"She wanted to watch a movie, she said she wanted a scary movie, so Uncle Bobby put a movie on, he made sure it was not scary but Sarah changed it to a scary one." Amy replied from her place on the couch.

"Sarah, you are to little to watch scary movies." Dean said softly as he held her close. He then looked at Amy. "You young lady are to young as well, and you should have told Bobby what Sarah was up to. Go to your room." He said.

"That's not fair!" Amy yelled.

Dean handed Sarah to Sam and picked up Amy, who was trying to get out of his grip. "Amy, I don't want to do this, but you are to stay in your room until I tell you otherwise." Dean said calmly, but in a tone that said 'I mean business.'

Amy huffed when Dean sat her on her bed. Dean walked back out and Sarah ran back to him. "Okay, it's alright." Dean soothed.

"Daddy, is the ghost real?" Sarah asked.

Dean and Sam exchanged a look, and then Dean thought about how he wished his dad had never told him and Sam about the world of the supernatural. "Uh, no baby girl. Ghosts are not real." Dean said softly.

Sarah nodded and hugged her daddy tightly. "I am going to fix you and your sister something to eat." Dean said to his youngest.

She nodded her head. Dean sat her down and Bobby walked into the kitchen. "Bobby, what the hell man?" Dean asked as he and Sam started fixing something for the girls to eat.

"What?" Bobby asked confused.

"Why the hell did you let Amy and Sarah watch a scary movie?" Dean asked angry.

"I had no clue Dean; I was taking care of something else." Bobby said.

"What could be more important?" Dean yelled.

"A hunt, Josh needed help, I had to make a few phone calls, and I didn't think they would mess with anything." Bobby replied.

There was a knock on the door and Sam went to get it. "Dean, the cable and phone guys are here." Sam said.

Dean nodded and gave Bobby a look, Bobby told Sam he had to leave. Sam went with him. "The TV is in the living room, and I believe the phone hook up is in here." Dean said.

The guys nodded and Dean offered them some coke, laced with Holy water. They accepted, and nothing happened. Dean breathed a sigh of relief. Dean watched as they hooked up the TV. Sarah, who had moved to Dean's side after Bobby and Sam left, was now crying again. "Sarah, there is nothing that will hurt you." Dean soothed as he picked up his baby.

Sarah nodded her head. Dean sighed and carried her to her bedroom. "Here, go play with your new toys. Seems Bobby put them in your rooms when he was on the phone." He said noticing half of the toys they had bought.

Sarah nodded her head again, and Dean went to Amy's room. "Amy, why on earth did you let her watch it?" Dean asked Amy as he sat down beside her on the bed.

"I am sorry…my mommy would have let us…" Amy replied.

"I don't think your mommy would let you." Dean replied.

"Yeah she would, mommy said they were real and we had to know how to defend ourselves." Amy replied.

"They are not real." Dean replied, a little hesitant.

"Yea huh! That monster you and Sammy killed was a werewolf!" Amy screamed.

"Okay, so how much does your sister know about it?" Dean asked.

"Not as much as me…" Amy replied.

"Why do you know about it?" Dean asked.

"Mommy said we had to know, so we could save people…" Amy replied.

"Okay, well no more scary movies, and no talk about this with Sarah. Okay? You only talk to me, Bobby or Sam about it. Alright?" Dean asked.

Amy nodded. Dean told her she could play, which she did. Dean went back to the kitchen to finish making lunch. By the time the family of three had sat down to eat the cable and phone were working.

****

**A/N~ I hope you all liked this chapter and I apologize for it being a day late. The next chapter will probably be up on Christmas!**


	7. So sorry!

Hey you guys, I want to say I am so very sorry but the chapter I said would be out today will not be out. I didn't get it finished in time. I also just got a new computer, so I really need to move all my stuff from my old laptop to my current one. That may take me a few days (got a lot to move lol) I do hope you all will forgive me for the delay in the chapter. Not only that, but I got virtually no sleep last night, one of my sisters slept with me since it was Christmas Eve, and I helped my parents with 'Santa' this year. So, I am running on an hour of sleep and am barley able to type this note with no errors. Anyway…I am sorry for the lack of an update. This note will be deleted as soon as I get the next chapter up and running. I am going to try to get it up before Jan. 1, 2011. With any luck I will be able to. If you want to reply to this message **send me a private message because I DON'T want to delete reviews for an author note chapter**. I hope you all have a very Merry Christmas, and once again I apologize for the lack of an update. I will try not to make a habit of it, and I will start transferring my stuff soon, so that I can post the next update. Please bear with me.


End file.
